110 Memories
by XFeelXTheXLoveX
Summary: 110 Floors High spin-off/one-shot. Almost five years later, they all decide to meet up and go back to New York. Not just to visit Rocky, Rydel and Josh's graves, but for some catching up as well. But... good things can't possibly happen where bad, tragic things did can they?


**I don't know, I've been writing a new story lately and this just kind of popped into my mind as I was writing it.. lol. it took my from last night at about half 10 from 6 today till... obiously now.. haha cx to be honest, it's good at the start but I think I let it go abit at the end cx **

**Damn, and I wanted this to be perfect as well...**

**oh well haha.**

**I know the title has nothing to do with the actual one-shot.. but.. it was either that or "110 Days Later" and lets face it "110 Memories" makes more sense than "110 Days Later" lol**

* * *

**Summery: **110 Floors High spin-off/one-shot. Almost five years later, they all decide to meet up and go back to New York. Not just to visit Rocky, Rydel and Josh's graves, but for some catching up as well. But... good things can't possibly happen where bad, tragic things did can they?

**Language: **English

**Genre (not in order): **Romance, Drama, Tragedy, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship

**Category: **R5, Austin & Ally

**Starring: **Ross Lynch, Ellington Ratliff, Riker Lynch, Laura Marano, Maia Mitchell, little Rocky, Rydel Lynch, Rocky Lynch and Josh

**Couples: **Rosslington

* * *

_Italic/**Bold Italic - Flash back**_

* * *

5 years had passed since Ross, Ratliff, Riker, Laura and Maia had all gone their separate ways. It was now 2006 and nobody had even stayed in contact with one another but Ross and Ratliff, seen as though they were still together and about to get married. After about four and a half years of being together, Ross finally had enough courage to actually ask Ratliff to marry him. And yet, here they were waiting for the day to come.

But before they did that, they had one last thing to do. The one last thing in the world they wished they hadn't done or at least saved for later.

Stupidly enough, Ross, Ratliff, Riker, Laura and Maia had all decided to meet up for old times sake before Rydel and Rocky were killed 5 years ago in 9/11. Where was the place they had to go meet up? New York. Their excuse was because it was the only place they all new well enough to get around, yes what happened 5 years ago did cross their minds and they tried not to think about it. But it was a little bit hard considering where it happened was basically staring them in the face.

Ross never said this to Ratliff or anyone there, but he said it too himself.

_"Nothing good happens in places where bad things happened."_

Boy was he right.

Lets start how it happened.

All of them had left central park, they decided they would go visit Ground Zero where everyone who died in that event had died. They had gotten there and searched for their names. They found them. There was Rydel Mary Lynch and Rocky Mark Lynch engraved. Ross had told the rest of them he'd be a moment whilst he went round and looked for something and that he wouldn't be far, Maia was too busy telling little Rocky off about his bouncy ball he had with him that he kept on dropping every now and then. She specifically told him off because"I swear, if you drop that bouncy ball one more time, your going to end up getting someone killed." but she still gave it to him, figuring it scared him what she had said.

As Ross walked away, Riker, Laura and Ratliff looked at each other confused at what Ross was going to look for. Who else was there that died that meant something to Ross? That's when it clicked to them.

Josh.

They decided to leave it and say no more about it and turned round to Maia and little Rocky. Ratliff took occasional glances back at Ross at him trying to find what he was looking for, it appeared that he was struggling trying to look for it. He sighed and went to go walk over to him when Ross had stopped down looking at something, that's when Ratliff turned around and stayed with everyone else. He'd found Josh's name.

Ross just stared down blankly at Josh's name in front of him, memories flashing through his mind quicker than the speed of light it was actually starting to hurt his head. He sighed and rubbed his eyes with his hand, there was no point in crying about it, even though he felt like crying about it every single day of his life the boy ever crossed his mind.

He was just a kid... there was so many ways Ross could of prevented saving his life. He could of brought Josh out of the tower before he went back down for Rocky and Ratliff. Or he could of just been quicker getting Josh out. C'mon, after the South Tower collapsed it was obvious it was a ticking time bomb until the North one did. Why didn't Ross quicken his pace trying to get out?

Once again he rubbed his eyes, still no point in crying about it. What's done is done. He can't exactly go back and change it can he? He sighed and let his hand fall down to his neck where he felt the coldness of a chain hanging round his neck, he put his hand on the chain. Seeing the black guitar necklace Josh had given him before he had died. It wasn't very often Ross would take it off. He'd keep it on, day after day, after day.

After holding onto it for a little while, Ross let go and looked up to the sky sighing, he then looked away where he saw a teenager about 17 or 18 across the street with a little boy about 4 or 5. He was bent down in front of him saying something to him, by the looks of it, it was upsetting the younger boy.. which only gave Ross a flashback of when he was upsetting Josh by saying goodbye before he went back into the North Tower to try get Rocky.

_"Ross!" Josh shouted._

_Ross turned around and looked down at Josh, he looked so confused and panicked to where Ross was going. He looked around at everyone else, Riker, Laura, Maia and Ratliff their faces read to Ross 'You can't go back in'. He looked back down to Josh and that's what his face was reading. He sighed "Yeah Josh?" Ross asked, with a painful smile. Unfortunately he knew where this was going._

_It was heading in the direction of a goodbye._

_"Where are you going?" Josh asked as he walked closer to Ross and looked up to him. Honestly, all Josh was hoping was that Ross wasn't going back into the Tower. He knew how dangerous it was._

_"I'm going to save my brother," Ross said "you know? The one that kinda looks like Jesus a bit.." He said hoping to make Josh laugh. But he didn't. Normally he would of._

_Josh frowned as he looked at Ross "Bwut... it's two dangerwous.. What if ywou dwon't come back owt." Josh said, nervous and scared that he would probably not see Ross again._

_Ross smiled down at Josh with a sad, yet happy smile. He then knelt down in front of him on his knees before wiping Josh's face with both of his hands as dust was starting to build up on it. Ross took a deep breath before speaking "I know it's... dangerous," Ross began "and that's why I'm going back in. Cause my brother's in danger. You'd do the same thing if it was one of your siblings, right?" He asked. Josh nodded._

_Now, Ross frowned cause this was the hardest part to say to Josh. It wasn't the goodbye he was saying that was so hard, it was the promise he'd made Josh back in the North Tower. He looked back up to Josh "Do you remember them two promises I made you back in the Tower?" Ross asked._  
_"Thwat ywou'd kweep me awive and let me live with ywou cause I have no famwy."_

_Ross nodded with a small smile "Yeah, them too.. Now..I've already lived up to the first promise... But I'm going to have to break the second promise," Ross said sadly as he looked at Josh frowning "I'm not guaranteed that when I go into that Tower again.. that I'll come back out. I might not." Josh frowned as tears pricked at his little eyes._

_Ross wiped away the tears that he could see Josh was forming at his eyes, he didn't want him to cry. Ross looked down when his whistle necklace caught his attention, he smiled slightly again "Here," Ross said before taking the whistle necklace from round his neck. He then put it on Josh's neck so it fit him perfectly. He remembered how much Josh had liked that necklace back in the Tower "that's for you incase I don't come back. I know how much you lived this... Least now that you have it... You have something to remember me by."_

_Josh looked down at the necklace Ross placed around his neck before looking up at Ross smiling, Josh then put his hand to his guitar necklace that Ross had liked up in the Tower and he began to tug at it in the hope it would come off. "Sweetie, don't do that!" Maia said as she went over to Josh. She undone the necklace from the back and put it into his hands for him, rather than him pulling it from his neck. "Thwank you." Josh said, looking to Maia. Maia nodded before stepping back with Riker, Ratliff and Laura who were just watching this as their hearts were slowly breaking._

_Josh then put the necklace into Ross's hand that was much more bigger than his was, also remembering that Ross liked his necklace and how he never got one when he was little. So why not give it to him when there's a chance Josh could never see him again? "Thwis is for you... I want ywou to kweep it.." Josh said letting it rest in Ross's hand._

_Ross looked down to the necklace in his hand that Josh had gave him, he was so tempted to let a tear fall down his face but he just held it back. This was hurting him so bad. He never thought that he would meet someone in a short period of time that would mean so much to him. He then looked back up to him, making it obvious in Ross's face that he looked like he was going to cry "Thank you.." Ross said, as his voice cracked._

_Josh smiled at Ross, which was something he always seemed to do around Ross. Smile. He'd never smiled around anyone else the way he did with Ross. He then smiled even bigger at Ross as he said his next words "Ywour my supwer hewo for savwung me," Josh said "thwank you.."_  
_Ross smiled at Josh sadly before bringing him in and hugging him tightly._

_**"Say Josh, when I get you out of here, will you call me a superhero?" Ross asked, joking of course.**_

_**Josh shook his head "No."**_

_**Ross shrugged "Worth a shot, right?" Ross asked before letting out a small laugh.**_

_And he was only joking when he said that, and now Ross knows Josh meant every word he said to him just then. Now he couldn't help but sob into Josh's shoulder which made Josh frown. Ross rubbed Josh's back and pulled away from the hug, he then ruffled Josh's hair which was something he'd done ever since he'd met Josh. Ruffle his hair. He didn't know why but it was a force of habit and it would more than likely be the last time he ever did so._

_Ross shook his head and wiped his eyes before standing up "Take care of that necklace for me," Ross said letting tears fall "it's very precious to me. I've had it since forever."_

_Josh looked up to Ross and nodded "I will."_

_Ross looked down at Josh saddened that this was their final farewell. He sighed before pulling him in for another hug, he pulled away and smiled at him before he turned around and ran down the street back to the North Tower to save Rocky._

_Josh watched as Ross ran down the street back towards the North Tower with a frown on his face as Ross slowly disappeared into the dust where the Tower was. He put his little hand round the whilst of the necklace before Ross was completely gone out of his sight._

Ross shook his head and looked away turning his back to the memorial, where he ended up facing a street. And not just any ordinary street, oh no.. it was THE street. Then came another flashback.

_Almost immediately when Ross saw Ratliff give him the look, he knew what was going on as the only person that wasn't there standing or kneeling was Josh. "No.." Ross whispered to himself. Ross found himself running up the street and next thing he knew, he got in between Riker and Laura who were knelt on the floor and looked at Josh who was on the floor laying in Riker's arms "What happened?!" Ross asked, taking Josh away from Riker's arms and into his own._

_Riker sat back as Ross took him from his arms "I don't know," Riker said "he coughed up blood, tried to hide it, coughed it up again, he stopped, the North Tower collapsed and I think it made it worse.." Riker said as he watched Ross._

_Ross looked down at Josh into his arms, he saw Josh's eyes were slowly shutting, so he gently tapped Josh's face "Josh... Josh.. stay with me," Ross said as he felt a lump in his throat "it's Ross..."_

_Josh slowly opened up his eyes again, it was blurry his vision but it soon came back and he saw Ross above him looking down on him and holding him. He smiled weakly at him "Ross.. Ywou came bwack.." Josh said weakly, his voice cracking._

_Ross nodded "I did," Ross's voice cracked as he said those words "how are you feeling?" he asked._  
_Josh coughed hard and violently, a little blood came out the side of his mouth but Ross wiped it off with the sleeve of his jacket and wiped the rest off his mouth. "It..." Josh coughed "hwurts.."_

_"What..? What hurts?" Ross asked, as he was going to try help him as much as he can. He made two promises too Josh. 1. He could come stay with him and be happy. 2. He would keep Josh alive._

_Josh lifted up his hand and put it to his chest as he was finding it difficult to speak "My chwest."_

_Ross looked up to Riker, Laura, Maia and Ratliff to see if they knew what it could be. Everyone shrugged and shook their heads but Laura. She just sat there letting a tear fall down her face as she watched, knowing exactly what it was. "Laura.. what is it?" Ross asked "please tell me so I can help him."_

_Laura shook her head "you can't help him," Laura said with tears running down her face "when you guys were running through the Tower for the amount of time he was alone he was obviously breathing in and inhaling the smoke from the fire from where you were which was getting into his lungs and chest, then when he got out here he must of done the same but with the dust which caused him a chest infection.. Then when the North Tower collapsed.. It made it worse."_

_"Then we'll get him a doctor." Ross said about to pick him up and being desperate. "No!" Riker said, stopping him "you can't., You won't get him to the nearest doctor in time to help him... I'm so sorry Ross.."_

_Ross shook his head as tears rolled down his face, he felt his heart hurting by just what everyone was saying to him about Josh. They'd come too far now for Ross to just let him die like this, there had to be something he could do to help him. He made him two god damn promises he promised he would keep and now it looks like he's breaking them both. "No, there has to be something I can do to help him!" Ross pleaded._

_Riker rubbed Ross's back gently "I'm sorry.." Riker said._

_Ross shut his eyes as tears escaped out if them and rolled down his cheeks and off them very quickly. He then looked down at Josh and stroked his face as he was barely alive still "I'm so sorry.." Ross said as it came out more of a whisper through his tears "I didn't... I didn't mean for any of this to happen.."_

_"It okay."_

_Ross nodded as he stroked his head. Josh let out a small cough "Do ywou want ywour neckwace bwack?" Josh asked as he put his hand on the whistle necklace Ross had given him before he ran into the tower._

_Ross shook his head putting his hand onto Josh's hand that was in the whistle, stopping him from trying to take it off. "No, no," Ross said "you keep it.."_

_"Ywou kweep mine two."_

_Ross let out a small laugh which only made more tears fall down from his face. He tried to calm himself down a little bit so he could speak more clear to him "I'm so sorry I have to break them two promises I made you," He said making him cry even more which he didn't think was even possible "some superhero I am to you huh? Because I'm not one if I'm going to let you di- down... by breaking them promises."_

_"Shhh.." Josh said, making Ross quiet "ywour the bwest supwerhewo I ever mwet and known." Ross could of sworn that Josh's mission was to make Ross cry so much that he died with Josh because of dehydration. "Don't cwy," Josh said "nowthing bad is gowing to happwen... is thwere?" Josh asked, a little bit confused. He wasn't sure what was going on. All he knew was that he was in pain and everyone seemed to be upset._

_Ross shook his head as the tears picked up there pace falling down his cheeks, he had to keep Josh happy didn't he. "N-no," Ross said "nothing bad is going to happen.."_

_"Thwen why are ywou cwying?"_

_Ross sniffled and wiped his eyes, even though it didn't stop the tears "B-because.. Your.. Your in pain.. a-and.. I don't like it when people I care about are in pain..." Ross said, half lying. Of course he was upset that Josh was in pain, but he was more sad and broken about the fact he was in pain and dying in his arms._

_Josh smiled up at Ross, it was sweet that Ross was so caring about him because Josh felt the same way about Ross. As he went to go say something, he didn't. He was cut off by the pain in his chest.. Josh winced before coughing again, but more violently "Ross... mwake the pwain go away... it hwurts.."_  
_Ross started to shake a little bit as tears came out of his eyes, he shut his eyes before re-opening them and looking over to Riker who was sat beside Ross with tears in his own eyes. Riker just nodded at Ross, which told him 'it's time' and Ross just turned his head slowly to Josh. He wiped Josh's face where there were bits of dust "Just..." Ross paused as he really couldn't string the sentence together._

_"Just go to sleep." Ross said, shaking his head and voice breaking "that'll... that'll make the pain.. go away." He sniffled._

_Josh nodded "Will ywou be thwere when I wake up?" Josh asked. He hoped Ross would be there, seen as though his Mom and Dad had gone missing. At least that's what Josh thinks and remembers. He wasn't quite sure he remembered what had happened to them._

_Ross shook his head and turned his head to Riker "I can't do this..." Ross said to Riker. Riker just rubbed his arm in sympathy as he let a tear down his face himself "You have too.." Riker said "your the only one of us he knows."_

_Ross turned his head back down to Josh and ruffled his hair like he did back in the Tower and before he left him before to go back in. He took a deep breath "No, I'm not.." Ross said "and I'm very, very sorry I won't be..." Ross said, finding it hard to say as he felt like shaking and breaking down in tears "that was the promise I had to break... Unfortunately.. You can't.. come live with me..."_

_"Why not? Dwid I do somethwing bwad?" Josh asked with a sad face._

_"Oh no, no, no," Ross said shaking his head "you did nothing.. Nothing at all. You've been a good boy. An amazing boy.." Ross continued "and your don't deserve any of this.." Ross whispered, which luckily Josh didn't hear._

_"Thwen.. Why can't I cwome?"_

_"B-b-because,." Ross said as he couldn't hold his tears back any more he was just letting them go down his face at a million miles per hour for Josh to see and he didn't go "C-cause.. Y-your going t-to a better place... and.. Where that is... I c-can't go.. I'm not allowed to.. Not yet anyway." He said as he felt a harsh pain his own chest and heart as he said those words._

_"Will ywou evwer be thwere?"_

_"**Some day,**" Ross said before taking a deep breath "I can promise you more than anything in the whole entire world that I will be there one day and I will come find you and be with you. I promise that.." Ross didn't even bother to wipe the new set/wave of tears that were coming._

_"Thwen.. who will be there?" Josh asked._

_"My brother Rocky will be," Ross said "and my sister Rydel.. They'll take good care of you. I promise." He continued on explaining as his voice went higher at "promise"._

_Josh smiled "I can't wait to... meet them." Josh said between coughs._

_Ross nodded "I could wait..." Ross whispered to himself._

_"Bwut.. Can't I stway hwere a bwit longer..?" Josh asked._

_Ross shook his head "I wish," Ross's voice cracked "but... I don't want you to be in pain any longer.. S-so... g-g-go to s-s-sleep.."_

_Josh nodded "I'll see thwere some day Ross.."_

_"I know," Ross said "Now get some sleep.. You want that pain to go away now right,don't you?" Ross asked. Josh nodded before he shut his eyes and slowly settled down in Ross's eyes and began to drift off to sleep. At least what he thought was sleep._

_As Josh shut his eyes, Ratliff looked away and wiped his own eyes. That was the most heartbreaking thing he had ever had to witness. He never wants to see a kid OR Ross go through that type of pain again. Ratliff could see pretty clearly how much it was hurting him and that hurt Ratliff. He wiped his eyes to prevent any tears. Laura got up from the floor and walked about a metre away so she didn't have to watch any more, her heart couldn't take it anymore. Maia was the same, she had to turn around and shut her eyes whilst letting her hand fall onto her stomach where her future kid was. She hoped and prayed that when her child grew up nothing this horrible would happen to him or her. Riker stayed where he was, he had a feeling Ross would need someone there to hold him in a few seconds or minutes._

_Ross stayed where he was looking down at Josh as he shut his eyes and went to "sleep", that's when he began to full on cry with no stopping because he knew Josh probably couldn't hear him right now. He looked down to Josh's chest as it got slower and slower at rising up and down. He watched it and couldn't take his eyes off it until finally it looked like it had stopped. Ross let his fingers go to Josh's neck and find his pulse. Ross started to shake as he started crying hard._

_There was no pulse. "H-h-h-h-h-he's g-g-gone.." Ross blubbered out._

Ross shook his head and turned back around to where Josh's name was engraved, he stroked it letting his fingers trace over it. He sighed, wiping his eyes and making his way back over to the others. Laura turned her head from laughing at something little Rocky had just done and said where she saw Ross stood a distance away, her smile faded which soon turned into a sympathetic look.

Ratliff looked to Laura and saw her looking at something, he turned his head and saw her looking at Ross coming back over. He frowned a little also. Ross finally got over to them all again "Right, so are we done here?" Ross asked, looking down at Rydel and Rocky's name.

"Pretty much," Riker said, he then looked back at everyone else "should we get something to eat I'm starving."

Everyone nodded and agreed to it. Maia picked up little Rocky from the floor as they walked onto the sidewalk, near the main road. As she did she failed to notice Rocky had dropped his bouncy ball and started to wiggle out of her arms, so she let him go on the floor figuring he wanted to walk. Laura stopped, trying to find her purse out of her bag as she couldn't find it with the ridiculous amount of crap that was piled up in her bag. So everyone else stopped and stood near her.

All apart from Ross, who was keeping a close eye on Rocky as he was going after his bouncy ball. Luckily it had stopped on the edge of the curb, so little Rocky went over to it.. Ross kept on tensing up at all the speeding cars that were going by. Little Rocky reached out for the bouncy ball, but it fell onto the main road. So the kid only done what he knew best.

He went onto the road after the ball.

Ross's eyes widened as he done so "ROCKY!" Ross shouted, pushing past Maia and Riker as he saw a car coming. He jumped into the middle of the road and pulled Rocky back onto the sidewalk, with the car honking at them as he did so.

Maia turned around and gasped coming over and picking little Rocky up "Rocky! Don't ever do that again! You almost got yourself killed! And your Uncle Ross!" She raised her voice.

"I'm sworry." Little Rocky responded.

"It's okay, just don't ever scare me like that again." She said, kissing his head.

"My bwouncy balls still on the woad."

Maia sighed, going to put Rocky on the floor so she could get it. Only to be stopped by Ross. "No, I'll get it." Ross said, looking both ways until the road was clear and it was. But the bouncy ball had rolled to the other side of the road due to the wind that was about. He quickly jumped off the curb and ran to the other side of the road, grabbing the bouncy ball.

Ross stood on the other side of the sidewalk, waiting for the coast to be clear. Once it was, Ross made his way over the road. But, his ankle rolled as he stood off the curb causing him to fall over making Laura gasp and nearly have a heart attack. Riker just laughed "Good one Ross." Riker said with sarcasm.

Ross just rolled his eyes at Riker and got up off the road to cross it, brushing down his jacket.

"ROSS WATCH OUT!"

That was the last thing Ross heard come out of Ratliff's mouth before he felt pain rush through his body and everything went black.

"ROSS!"

Correction, that was the last thing he heard come out from Ratliff's mouth as well as Laura. Everything was still black, but he could still feel pain in his head, through his whole body as well as hearing Ratliff, Riker, Laura and Maia running over to him and others surrounding him.

He felt someone slap his face, he opened his eyes where he felt himself being held in Ratliff's arms, his eyes rolling about all over the place as he saw Ratliff, Riker and Laura head popping up above him. Laura's being the smallest face he could see as she was stood near his feet, he could only just hear Maia in the background calling for an ambulance.

Ross felt himself beginning to breathe heavier and heavier and the pain beginning to take over more and more. His hearing wasn't correct anymore, it was like a really bad radio connection and his vision was starting to go blurry. As if Ratliff could see that, he gently tapped Ross's bruised, cut face to keep him awake.

"Ross.. stay with us.. stay with me.."

Part of his once blonde hair was now dripping wet with blood, which Ratliff could feel on his arm as well as see from the pavement/road where there was a big blood stain. "Ross.. an ambulance is coming.. it'll be here soon.." Riker said, getting closer to him stroking his face.

"It's.. it's okay.." Ross said weakly, very, very weakly "I can.. I can barely feel anything.."

"That's not good Ross." Ratliff said, trying to hold back his tears.

"C'mon Ross, hold on.. please.." Riker said, beginning to beg as well as Ratliff, Laura and Maia, also little Rocky.

"You cwan't go.." Ross heard little Rocky's voice in the background echo.

"No, no.. guys," Ross said, even though he couldn't move barely "it's fine.. the pains not even there anymore.."

Riker shook his head "No, Ross.. No. I've already lost 2 siblings, I'm not about to lose a 3rd. Now listen.. Stay. With. Us."

"It'll.. It'll be fine.." Ross said, trying to move his hand but he couldn't. He was too comfy, too comfy in the arms of the person he loved slowly dying.

"I love you.." Ross said.

It was the last thing he said before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and shut. "Ross.." Ratliff said, shaking him letting a tear fall down his face. It was too late for Laura and Maia, they were already crying "Ross.. wake up.. no.."

Riker knelt next to Ross's head which was gently cradled in Ratliff's arms "Ross," Riker said gently hitting his face as he heard the ambulance sirens in the background "c'mon bro, wake up.. please," Riker begged letting tears come down his face.

"ROSS!"

"Ross.." Someone whispered.

He didn't know who either, it was a females voice. A very familiar female voice as well, he was almost certain it wasn't Maia or Laura's. I mean, it could of been.. he could be laid in a hospital bed right now.

"Ross.. wake up.." The female voice said gently shaking him, trying to get him to wake,

"Oh for fuck sake, stop being so gentle with him Rydel" A male voice said, another familiar male voice "Ross! Wake the FUCK up!" the male voice said before he slapped Ross harshly across the face making him wake instantly.

Ross's eyes shot open and he sat up, he was in the middle of a street and it was empty. It was daylight too. That's when he recognised the street...

It was the street Josh died on.. and it was also the street Ross had just been hit by a car to his death. What a coincidence, huh? He held onto his face where he'd just been slapped by someone. That's when he realised something.

"Wait.. did you just say 'Rydel'?" Ross asked, turning to the male. His eyes widened where he saw Rocky knelt there next to him. Looking exactly the same as he did before he died. "Oh my god.. Rocky.." Ross turned his head where he saw Rydel also knelt next to him, obviously looking the same as she did before she died when the South Tower collapsed. With all the black and smoke she was covered in on her face and clothes as well as her hair being dirty, it gave the game away "Rydel! Oh my god.. where am I? You two are dead.. I know.. I watched you both die. Not to sound horrid or anything," he then looked at Rydel "Rydel, I did try to save you but it turned out you were in the North Tower," He then turned to Rocky "Rocky, you were being a stubborn little shit and wouldn't move so don't say I didn't try to save you."

Rydel looked over to Rocky and gave him a death glare "Rocky you had a chance to live! Why didn't you take it?!"

"Because, by the time Ross would of got me out it would of been too late the tower would of collapsed as we got to the ramp. We'd of died anyway."

Ross nodded, that was kind of true. Rydel and Rocky then stood up, helping Ross too the floor. "So.. I take it I'm dead then." Ross said, looking at Rocky and Rydel who were both stood in front of him.

Rocky nodded "Pretty much," He said "I mean.. it could of easily been avoided."

"So could of yours," Ross said immediately back "but.. it was either I die, or your son died. Now, which one would you of rather wanted?" Ross asked, making Rocky shut up.

Ross sighed, looking between Rydel and Rocky "I guess I should be getting use to the after life, huh?" Ross asked "tell me. What's it like?"

Rydel rolled her eyes "Rocky's already haunted about a million people in the past five years. He thinks it's funny when it's really not, he made an old lady have a heart attack!"

"She lived!" Rocky defended himself.

"Not the point Rocky! Not the point.."

"Be thankful I haven't scared any little kids." Rocky said, looking at Rydel "yet.." he added onto the end before he looked back at Ross. Which started to make Ross think.

Ross cocked his head and looked at Rydel and Rocky "Kids.. Josh.. is he here?" Ross asked "I told him that he was going to a special place I couldn't go before he died and that you two would take care of him because you'd all be here.."

"I don't know.. we have no clue where he is," Rydel said "but we have been taking good care of him before he disappeared.." She smiled, letting it fade.

"He wouldn't and won't shut up about you, Ross. But, we have no clue where he is."

Ross smiled a little "What's he been saying about me?" He asked, getting happy.

"Oh just stuff," Rocky said "about how amazing you are and how much he loves you."

"What else?"

"That you were like an older brother to him." Rydel said. "I even had a look at yours and Josh's time together. I understand why it was so hard to let him go."

Ross's smile faded "I know," He sighed, looking down. What hurts even more is that he promised Josh that once he was here he'd find him. Now he's been told by Rydel and Rocky, Josh has disappeared "seriously. You don't know where he is?" Ross asked. Rydel and Rocky shook there heads, looking at their little brother sadly and with sympathy. Ross sighed "what else has he said about me?" He asked, his voice cracking.

"That you were the best superhero ever." Rocky said.

He looked to Rydel "Is that all?"

"No, there were other stuff."

Ross sighed and wiped his eyes, what was the point in dying only to realise that Josh isn't here anymore.. Ross even promised him he would. Knowing Josh, even though he's in the afterlife, he probably held onto that promise like every other promise Ross had made him. Not that Ross didn't like it, no, he loved the fact that he was a person to hold onto promises like that.

He looked up to Rydel and Rocky, trying to look happy but they could see the look of desperation and sadness in his eyes. He took a small, but deep, breath before he spoke "A-are you sure you don't know where he is?"

Rocky shook his head "I'm sorry Ross," Rocky said, frowning "we were looking after him.. we promise you. One day he asked when you would be here, we told him we didn't know and it could be a while, then afterwards.. he just.. disappeared. We haven't seen him since."

"And how long ago was that in ghost world?" Ross asked, not realising how harsh it had came out.

"Hey, ghost world time is exactly the same time as real life world," Rydel said, putting her finger onto Ross's chest, digging it in "and.. the last time we saw him.. about a year ago. He's still the same age though."

"Can I ask a question..?" Ross asked, Rydel and Rocky nodded "do.. do you guys.. reincarnate by any chance?"

"Yes," Rocky said "we go back on ourselves and it's been five years so basically I'm like 145, almost 14, right now," Rocky let out a small laugh "but.. I still have the mind and the body of a 19 year old."

Ross's eyes widened "Rocky... Josh is five. It's been five years."

Rocky sighed and shut his eyes, making Ross drop his head into his hands. Rydel looked between Ross and Rocky with her arms folded, her two baby brothers were complete idiots "Guys, it's been 4 and a half years.. it's not September yet. He's still going to be around."

Ross lifted his head looking hopeful, but soon let it fade "Whatever, he's still gone," Ross said. He then decided there was no point in being sad about it, was there? He smiled "so tell me more of Rocky haunting this old people."

"Oh my god dude, they're the best things ever!" Rocky said, smiling and beginning to laugh "I even did it to you once!"

Ross laughed, realising what he said letting his face frown "What..?"

"Oops."

Rydel let out a small laugh, deciding to fill Ross in on what her life's been like ever since she died rather than Rocky's. To be honest, Rocky's was more interesting than hers. She told Ross about all the things that had happened, how she re-visited a few places, haunted about 1 or 2 people who she didn't like. If Ross was honest, he didn't think Rydel had it in her to haunt people.

Rydel smiled when someone came to her mind "Oh my god," Rydel said "I met this sweet little girl who was about five, but she's gone now. She didn't die in 9/11 but she died in that year.. oh she was the sweetest, wasn't she Rocky?"

Rocky nodded, agreeing with her "She was. I've never met anyone sweeter than her."

Ross sighed, looking down. He knew he wasn't going to be able to bring up a conversation without Josh popping up. Rydel frowned, realising what they'd both just done. She went to go hug him, but she was stopped when he started talking "You know um.. Josh was the sweetest little guy I'd ever met.." Ross said.

"Yeah we know, I'm almost certain he had a crush on the girl." Rocky said with a laugh, clearly not getting what he and Rydel had just done. Causing Rydel to elbow him in the stomach, then he realised. "Oh."

"He told me a lot of things you know," Ross went on "about himself.. about me.. about his family," he paused "did he say anything more about me then what he did?"

Rydel looked at Ross, giving him a look of sympathy. She could tell that her little brother was feeling guilty over the fact he couldn't save Josh, but then again.. wouldn't anyone feel guilty if they couldn't save a five year old? She felt so bad for him, even more because she and Rocky never looked after Josh properly.. otherwise he would be here wouldn't he?

Ross was waiting for Rydel to tell him as he could tell there was more he said, he was starting to grow impatient. Not from anger, but from sadness and heartache. Rydel could sense that, she sensed it that much she actually felt like she was going to cry. As she went to go explain, she stopped as her breath got caught in her throat.

Rydel shook her head, wiping her eyes and looked up at Ross. Letting her eyes wonder away from Ross, looking at the buildings beside her and the buildings in front of her which were behind Ross. And where the World Trade Centre once stood. Actually, the Twin Towers were still there.. afterlife.. everything that died (including the towers) were still there.

She looked from the Towers and back at Ross. "Rydel, please tell me.." Ross said, trying not to let tears come to his eyes.

Rydel went to go say something, but instead a smile creeped up onto her face as she looked behind Ross into the distance. She let her gaze fall back on Ross "Why don't you ask him yourself."

Ross gave Rydel a confused look. Was she taking the piss? Rydel and Rocky had both told him that Josh was long gone and had disappeared, was this suppose to be some kind of sick joke she was playing? So instead he looked at Rocky for an answer who was smiling a little at him, which made his gaze fall to Rydel.

She just smiled at him dead in the eyes, before she left Ross's gaze and looked at something behind him.

'Why don't you ask him yourself.' Rydel's words echoed in Ross's mind.

He gave Rydel one last look and turned around slowly to see what she was looking at, he turned around where he found himself looking at something in the distance. It was small, but he couldn't figure out what. All he knew was that it was slowly getting closer to him, he squinted his eyes a little to have a look when he realised it was a human figure. A human figure of a kid.

Josh.

Josh was turning his head and looking around at his surroundings until he looked down at the bottom of the road where he saw three people. Two of them being Rocky and Rydel who had been looking after him ever since he came to this place and met them, he still didn't know where it was though. Then there was another person stood there looking down at him. He had blonde hair, he looked confused but happy. Which also made Josh realise who he was.

Ross.

He may be small, but he let his little legs run as fast as they could towards them all.

Ross felt Rocky give him a little nudge, telling him to run. Ross didn't even have to look at Rocky to know what he meant, and soon enough he found himself also running towards him as fast as he could. It may be one street, but damn it was long. The smile grew wider on Ross's face as he gained closer and closer on Josh, realising he was there and he wasn't in some sort of dream from being hit by that stupid car.

Even though that stupid car was the one thing that reunited him with Josh.

Ross was going to regret this later, but he was a metre away from Josh and he fell straight onto his knees and skid across the pavement, arms open and brought Josh into a big hug, holding onto him tight. Josh immediately hugged back, wrapping his little arms around Ross's neck. Even though it was strange, Ross put his head between the small crook in Josh's neck as he let a couple of tears fall from being so happy. Even Rydel started to cry from being so happy.

"Oh my god, Josh.. I've missed you so much.." Ross said, still hugging him.

"I mwissed you two."

Ross pulled away from the hug looking at Josh, with tears still falling down his face, with his hands on both of his arms gently "I told you I'd be here one day. Sorry it took so long," Ross said "guess.. guess I just couldn't find the right car." Ross let out a small laugh, even Rocky did as he and Rydel caught up behind them. Josh just gave Ross a confused look, obviously not getting the joke "never mind.. inside joke." Ross said.

"Your cwying," Josh said, wiping Ross's face where his tears were with his small hand "why?"

Ross wiped his tears away himself "Because..I'm happy. Happy to see you again."

"You aways seem two be cwying with me." Josh said, making Ross laugh a little. Josh smiled, looking down at Ross's neck where he saw his black guitar necklace round Ross's neck "you kwept it?"

Ross looked at Josh confused as to what he was on about until he saw him looking at his guitar necklace, he looked at Josh smiling "Of course I did," Ross said "it's precious to me. Like you." he looked at Josh's neck, seeing his whistle necklace round his neck "I see you still have my whistle necklace."

Josh nodded "I wuv it. I'd nevwer get wid of it." He said, putting his hand on the whistle part of the necklace.

Ross continued to look at Josh, he couldn't be any more happier than he was right now. He brought Josh back into his arms for another hug "Oh, Josh," Ross said, hugging him "I'm so sorry. I should never of let you come to this horrible place."

"Why?" Josh asked, still in the hug "I wuv this pwace. It's got evwything I could ask for. My mommy and daddy are here.. the onwy thing missing was ywou."

Rydel put her hand to her heart as more tears rolled down her cheek, Rocky just rolled his eyes at her before he put his arm around her and brought her in hugging her.

Ross just hugged Josh more tighter, but not hurting him "I could say the exact same thing about you from where I was. And Rydel and Rocky of course."

"I wuv you." Josh said.

Ross smiled, letting another tear come down his eye "I love you too," He pulled away from the hug and looked at Josh "and I promise.. I'm never going to leave you again okay. The only way we can be separated is if and when you leave me. Okay?"

Josh nodded, but frowned "But.. why are you disappearwing?" Josh asked.

"What?"

"Your disappearwing.. You pwomised you wouldn't leave me again and now your disappearwing.."

Ross's eyes widened and he turned to Rydel and Rocky, both of them shrugged before Rocky realised "Oh my god, Ross.. Your going back to your other life," Rocky said "They obviously managed to bring you back to life or are close to it."

Ross shook his head and looked at Josh "No, no," Ross said "look.. I swear to you I'm not doing this because of my choice okay," He stroked Josh's cheek with his hand "Now. I have to go again.. and for the very last time.. cause I have a feeling when I go I'm never going to see you again ever. So.. this is pretty much a proper.. goodbye...and I'm sorry."

Josh nodded "Superhewo."

"Hmm?"

"Thwat swong Wydel showed me. She showed me you pwaying it and witing it. You wote it for me."

Ross nodded "That's right, I did," Ross said "now you have two things to remember me by," he smile,deciding to make this a happy goodbye rather than a sad one "now, make sure Rocky and Rydel take good care of you or if I do see them again.. I will kick their ass." He said, making Josh giggle. Then Ross frowned "Damn.. I don't wanna go..."

"Thwen don't.."

Ross sighed "I have too," Ross said, "I promise I won't forget you. Who could?" Josh smiled. Ross then stood taller on his knees and grabbed Josh's head, kissing the top of it.

Before he knew it, Ross was gone.

Rydel sighed, leaning against Rocky looking down at Josh. Josh looked up to find Ross gone, he twisted and turned his head looking for Ross before he actually realised he was gone.

And this time for good.

"Ross, wake up."

Slowly, Ross's eyes fluttered open only to shut again by the blinding white light above him, he winced as the light entered his eyes, making everyone who was surrounding him sigh with relief he was alive and awake. Once again, Ross attempted to open his eyes, even slow this time. That's when he saw Laura stood at the end of his bed, whereas Riker and Ratliff were stood either side of him.

He tried to sit up, but didn't as pain rushed through his body. "Stay still," Ratliff said, holding onto him whilst Riker made his pillows so Ross could sit up "the doctor's said not to move much."

Ross nodded as he gently sat back into the pillows with the help of Ratliff. He sighed, shutting his eyes wishing he could go back to where he was dead. Not that he would want to leave everyone behind, because that would mean breaking hearts of people... especially Ratliff's and somehow he doesn't think he could do that. Ratliff sat down on the edge of the bed, brushing the blonde bits of hair out of Ross's face "When you stopped breathing, we didn't think you were going to come back.. we thought you were going to stay dead." He admitted to him.

"Wait.. what time is it?" Ross asked.

"About.. 7 at night." Laura said, looking at the time on her phone.

Ross looked at Laura "But.. I got.. I'm pretty sure I got hit at about... after twelve."

"You did," Riker said, sitting back down on the chair "you've just been asleep ever since the doctors and nurses revived you on the street floor. But then we got here, your life line kept on going flat.. almost like you didn't want to stay alive," he said, making Ross wonder if Riker knew what he was thinking about before "luckily after about the fifth time of it going flat, you've stayed alive since then. Which was about an hour or so ago, since then you've just been.. dreaming. I think.. I don't know. I guessed you were, cause you were mumbling stuff about Rydel, Rocky and.. Josh."

"No," Ross said "I think that's called the afterlife after you've died for a certain amount of time.."

"Your lying," Laura said, giving him a strange life "you can't go to the afterlife and then come back." she knew Ross was dense and good at hallucinating, but there was no way he did that.

"She's right," Ratliff said "you couldn't of. Maybe they just visited you in your dream."

"But.. Rydel and Rocky.. they told me I was dead.."

"Maybe they did it just to make you happy," Riker said "just for the fact you could see the three of them again and say all you wanted to say before they died.."

Ross shook his head "I never said what I wanted to say before they died.. cause.. I thought I was dead. So I thought I didn't have too." he sighed and shut his eyes, he really needed to be asleep and alone. Especially after that and what everyone is filling his mind with.

"Besides, it's not like it's going to be the last time you see them."

Ross looked over to Laura with confusion. What did she mean by that? Laura laughed, seeing Ross's confusion "I meant, it won't be the last time you see them because of the pictures and videos you have of Rydel and Rocky. That.. and I'm sure them and Josh will be kind enough to pop into your dreams again once in a while."

Ross sighed, he felt like he'd been doing that a lot today. How could that of been a dream? It felt so real...

"Anyway," Riker said standing up "we better go see where and how Maia's doing. She feels like it's partly her fault your like this.. so she went to the cafeteria." Riker then proceeded to leave with Ratliff and Laura.

Ratliff stopped when he got to the door, he turned and looked to at Ross who looked like he'd seen something shocking or seen a ghost. Oh wait.

He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed again "Calm down Ross, it was just a dream it wasn't real.." Ratliff said, putting his hand on top of his, stroking it slightly.

Ross shook his head "It didn't feel it.. it felt real."

Ratliff crashed his lips onto Ross's and pecked them gently before he pulled away "Listen," he said stroking his cheek "I know you want to believe it's true.. heck.. I wish it was too. I'd give anything to see Rocky and Rydel one last time. I don't even remember the last thing I said to them... especially Rydel. For all I know, it could of been something I thought was funny that she thought was offensive.. in fact.. knowing me.. it probably was." He said, letting out a small laugh and then frowning "but hey.. let's not think about it. It's in the past now, and I know it's hard to forget... but we're going to have to let go of it one day.. aren't we?"

At that moment, Ross just stayed silent. Ratliff kissed Ross again before standing up "I'll be back in a bit, I'm going to go see how Maia is too." He left, letting go of Ross's hand.

Ratliff smiled at him as he left the room, shutting the door behind him. Maybe they were right, maybe it was some kind of crazy dream.. but it didn't feel like it. Though, he guesses there are just some things people know that others won't believe aren't they?

Ross just let out a small laugh as he rolled over and laid down gently going to go to sleep.

Who knows, maybe Rydel, Rocky and Josh might "visit" his dreams again. That'd be nice.

* * *

**Well, that was like... almost 9,500 words.. 9,435 to be exact.. Hope you guys liked it! :) I did my best lol. **

**And for anybody who missed "110 Floors High" i guess this goes out to all you guys! :) **


End file.
